A Funny Thing Called Love
by lil'japanime
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and now the gang can relax. That is, until InuYasha realizes that Kagome can't come back as often now that the quest is over. Will InuYasha tell Kagome his true feelings? InuKag MirSan..Rated T to be safe
1. Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER ONE- Thoughts**

InuYasha walked slowly, falling behind the others. He was happier then ever, but no one would be able to tell from his expression. He was in deep thought. They had defeated Naraku a week ago and were making their way back to Keade's village. His thoughts were far from this though. He was thinking about his feelings for Kagome.

Kagome was busily talking with Sango and Miroku, who are now happily married. Shippo was taking a nap in the basket on her bike with Kilala, who was curled up next to him. Miroku moved to grab Sango's rear, but didn't succeed. Sango noticed and slapped him. Kagome laughed at this and looked behind her. She frowned. InuYasha was still falling behind. _What's with him?_ she thought. _He looks all zoned out…_

Kagome slowed her pace and let Sango and Miroku walk ahead of her. She waited for InuYasha to catch up then walked by his side. He didn't notice her presence since he was still in deep thought.

"Hey," Kagome said, waving a hand in front of his face. "anyone home?"

InuYasha looked up to see Kagome smiling playfully at him. He blushed slightly and looked away. Her smile always made him feel so happy. Just knowing that she was happy made him happy.

"Is something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "I would think that you'd be happy, knowing that Naraku is dead… Are you angry because you can't have the jewel? I'm sorry that it went back inside of me. I had no control over it…"

InuYasha sighed. "No… I'm not upset about the jewel… That doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't think I'd be happy if I used it to become a demon, or if I used it to become a human anyway… I'm happy with what I am…"

"Well… then what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"You're an awful liar, InuYasha. Come on. Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just thinking…"

This made Kagome stop walking in shock. _Thinking! Since when does he do that!_

"Ok," She said. "Now I'm REALLY worried. Since when do you just think for long periods of time!"

"Feh.. Even guys like me have to be in deep thought every once in a while!"

"You don't have to yell! I was only worried about you!"

"Well don't be! I can take care of myself!"

Sango and Miroku looked back at the arguing people behind them.

"Well, the peace and quiet was nice while it lasted." Sango commented.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to make camp for tonight. The sun will set in another hour or two." Miroku said.

"Yes, I agree… Their argument should be ending with Kagome sitting InuYasha soon anyway…"

As if to prove her point, immediately after Sango finished her sentence, Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

"See? I told you." Sango said.

"Indeed…."

Kagome angrily walked past them. Shippo and Kilala jumped out of the basket as she was passing to get away from the angry Kagome.

"What's she so angry about?" Shippo asked as he climbed onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Oh, you know Kagome," Miroku said. "She's just angry with InuYasha because he said something he shouldn't have."

":sigh: InuYasha is such and idiot sometimes…" he said.

"You wanna repeat that, runt?" InuYasha said as he walked up to them and grabbed Shippo by the tail.

"Hey! Owww! That hurts! Lemme go! It's not my fault that you're too stupid to know what to say in front of Kagome!"

InuYasha scowled and dropped Shippo, who fell quickly to the ground. Shippo looked up at InuYasha as he started to walk away and growled.

An hour later the sun was starting to go down and it was getting dark. Sango and Kagome were busily preparing food while InuYasha sat in a tree and Miroku sat and watched Shippo play with Kilala. InuYasha and Kagome hadn't talked much for the past hour, but they had both cooled down and weren't angry anymore.

As Inuyasha sat in his tree he continued to think. _I don't get it… I thought I loved Kikyo, but… Kagome's just so nice to me… Kikyo was nice too… but not like Kagome is…_ He looked down at Kagome who was still cooking with Sango._ I always feel so peaceful when Kagome's around… except for when I say something stupid and she gets mad…_

_Maybe Shippo's right and I don't know what to say in front of Kagome…_ :sigh: _I guess I do kinnda say things to Kagome that I shouldn't say… why do I even say those things if I don't mean them?_

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. _He still looked out of it. I wonder what he's thinking about… he worries me when he's just sitting there…_

"Something wrong Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"No.. I'm fine.. I'm just worried about InuYasha…"

"Don't worry, Kagome. InuYasha's fine. Like he said before, he just wants time to himself to think."

"I know, but that's what's worrying me. Since when does he want time to himself just to think about things?" Kagome whispered so that InuYasha wouldn't be able to hear.

Sango laughed. "I know, I know, but let him have his thinking time so that he'll be happy. So… explain how you made this again?"

Kagome smiled and showed Sango how to cook part of their meal. She'd try to get InuYasha to tell her what he was thinking about later….


	2. Moonlit Stroll

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………….

**CHAPTER TWO- Moonlit Stroll**

Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag. Everyone else was sleeping. She had tried to get InuYasha to tell her what he was thinking about but he refused to talk and retreated to his perch in a tree. Kagome gave up and went to a nearby hot spring with Sango. Miroku following behind soon after they left. The monk returned soon after with a lump on his head and a hand-shaped mark on his face.

Kagome sighed and rolled over, being careful not to roll over Shippo who was in her sleeping bag with her and was peacefully sleeping.

_What could he be thinking about that he doesn't want me to know about_:sigh: _He's probably thinking about Kikyo… Just like he always is_ Kagome thought as a single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Why should I care if he loves Kikyo? It's not like we're a couple or anything…" Kagome whispered to herself. Her words didn't make her feel any better though. She knew that deep down she really loved InuYasha and couldn't stand seeing him with Kikyo. Heck, she wanted to claw Kikyo's eyes out sometimes… ((A/N: Feh… who doesn't?)) _But InuYasha loves Kikyo… not me…_

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she rolled over onto her side, facing away from where Shippo was sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two big golden eyes staring at her from five inches away from her face. She sat up and started to scream but a clawed hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Kagome, it's me! Be quiet!"

Kagome stopped her muffled screams and she looked at the person in front of her. It was InuYasha. He took his hand away from her mouth when she stopped screaming and was now sitting there with his big golden eyes staring at her. Kagome glared at InuYasha and angrily whispered, "InuYasha! What's the matter with you! Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack! Why—"

"Why were you crying?" InuYasha cut in, his voice had a hint of worry in it.

Kagome blushed. "Well… I.. I just thought of something sad…" _REALLY sad…_ she added mentally.

"What was so sad that you cried about it?"

"It… It's nothing. Don't worry about it. It isn't important…" Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was still just sitting there looking at her, and asked, "More importantly… Why were you sitting there, staring at me?"

InuYasha shifted nervously and looked at the ground, finding it very amusing suddenly. "Well… I was awake and I could sense that you were still awake so… I… just thought… maybe we could… go for a walk?" InuYasha looked back up at Kagome.

Kagome almost laughed when she saw InuYasha's expression. He looked like a little puppy that was begging to go for a walk. His big golden eyes asking to go for a walk with her… it was so cute. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright, InuYasha. I'll go for a walk with you. I can't sleep anyway…" Kagome answered, still smiling.

InuYasha smiled too. "Great! Let's go, but be quiet so we don't wake the others."

With that said they walked silently away into the moonlight. They had made camp among the trees. Now Kagome and InuYasha walked through the small forest they were in. Kagome wore a pair of baby blue pajamas. It consisted of baggy pants and a short sleeve shirt with a button-down front.

They continued walking in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome looked at InuYasha to see that he was once again in deep thought. She sighed and looked away into the darkness.

InuYasha heard Kagome sigh. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking off to the side. He blushed slightly and grabbed her hand lightly, then turned away in embarrassment. He thanked God that it was dark and she wouldn't be able to see him blushing. Kagome always said he looked 'cute' when he blushed. He didn't feel cute. He felt like an idiot. But having Kagome's hand in his got rid of any unhappy thoughts that he had for the moment.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha again when she felt her hand in his. She smiled when the moonlight showed a faint blush on his face. She too had a faint blush on her cheeks. She smiled and looked forward.

"ummm.. Kagome?" InuYasha said softly.

Kagome looked up at him again. "Yes?"

InuYasha looked at the ground, once again finding it very interesting. "S.. since… the Jewel is gone… a-…are you going to stop coming here?"

InuYasha looked back at Kagome. She could see the sadness in his eyes. _he… he doesn't want me to leave?_ she thought.

"Well… I wouldn't mind coming back… if you don't mind me coming back…"

Inuyasha returned his gaze to the ground once again blushing. "Well.. I… I wouldn't mind… and I think everyone else would miss you if you didn't come back… 'specially the little runt…"

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha…"

"hmm?"

"Don't worry. I'll come back and visit. I won't be able to come as often though… with the jewel being complete Mom'll probably want me to start going to school normally again…"

InuYasha frowned at this._ I figured she'd say that…_

"But I'll try to come at least once a week… sometimes I might not be able to come but I'll try…"

_Try?_ InuYasha thought. _I don't want her to 'try'. I don't want to lose my Kagome…_ Inuyasha paused at this._ 'My Kagome'? Since when do I consider her to be mine?_ He smiled mentally. _Although… I do kinnda like the sound of that… 'my Kagome'… No one else can have her…_

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked back at Kagome. She was staring at him with a worried look on her face again. _Damn… I hafta' stop 'zoning out' like that… _"ummm… ya?"

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"….I'm sorry… What did you say?"

"I said that when I'm back in my time, you have to take care of Shippo for me, ok?"

InuYasha sighed. "Ya… I'll take care of the lil' runt… Don't worry." He looked up at the moon.

Kagome also looked up at the moon. "He needs someone to look after him… and he's known us longer than Miroku and Sango so no wonder he looks up to us…"

InuYasha chuckled. "Heh… that's not the only reason he looks up to us. He IS pretty short, Kagome."

Kagome laughed at his joke. "Ya… I guess you're right."

They continued to walk for a while just talking about things. Every now and then one of them would say something funny and the other would laugh. Eventually they neared the campsite again. When they were still about ten yards from it, InuYasha turned slightly and grabbed Kagome's other hand and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome… Why don't you just stay here in the feudal era with me? Y… You wouldn't have to worry about school or tests… You could just stay here with me and Shippo…. And Miroku and Sango… what'd you say?" His voice seemed to have so much hopefulness in it. _Please.._ he thought. _Please Kagome… say you'll stay with me…_

Kagome stared back into InuYasha's eyes._ He looks so sad… Like a puppy who wants someone to take care of him…_ ((A/N: lol it's so much fun comparing him to a puppy!))

"InuYasha…" she said slowly. "I would love to stay here with you more than anything…"

A smile began to form on InuYasha's face. _She's gonna stay!_

"But…" she continued.

InuYasha's smile disappeared.

"But I can't do that… My family is in my time. I can't leave them.."

"well… you.. you could visit them as much as you wanted! I wouldn't stop you from doing that! I swear! Please, Kagome! Don't go stay in your time! What if something happened and I wasn't there! I don't want you to get hurt! I would never forgive myself if something happened and you couldn't come back anymore!"

"InuYasha—"

InuYasha fell to his knees and put his arms around Kagome's knees. "I don't want you to leave… I never wanted you to leave… that's why I always got angry when you left…" he looked up at Kagome with a very sad look in his eyes.

"Please Kagome? Don't leave…"

Kagome kneeled down in front of him, making him let go of her legs. She leaned over and hugged the saddened half demon. "InuYasha… I didn't know that you felt that way… I'm glad you told me… But, I can't stay here. Believe me, I wish I could… but my friends at school would be worried if I never came back… But how about after I graduate from college?"

InuYasha, who was now hugging Kagome answered, "That's too far from now… I can't wait that long…"

":sigh: I'm sorry InuYasha… I wish I could stay here forever…"

They remained in each other's arms for the rest of the night. ((A/N: wow chicka wow wow)) They talked softly with each other until eventually falling asleep with InuYasha leaning against a tree with Kagome still in his arms.


	3. Perverted Thoughts and a Morning Talk

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER THREE- Perverted Thoughts and a Morning Talk**

"Teehee! Look at that!"

"You're such a pervert! Get those thoughts out of your head!"

"Why are they so far from where we were?"

"Ohh… I think I know why…"

"I thought I said to get those thoughts out of your head!"

InuYasha lazily opened his eyes. There, standing in front of him was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They were staring at him strangely… especially the monk… _Oh Great…._ InuYasha thought. _He has that perverted look on his face… again…_

"What'd you do now monk?" InuYasha asked sleepily.

"I think the question is what did YOU do?" Miroku asked, grinning the entire time.

"What the hell're you talkin' abo—"

It was then that Inuyasha felt something… or rather someone… lying on his lap with their head on his chest. He hesitantly looked down and saw Kagome. She was still sleeping and had InuYasha's red shirt over her to serve as a makeshift blanket.

_Guess I gave her my top shirt for her to keep warm… that's funny… I don't really remember doing that… then again I don't remember most of what happened… I was pretty tired so it's no surprise that I don't remember…_

"So, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up and glared at the monk. "What?" he said gruffly, knowing exactly what Miroku was going to say.

"What were you and Kagome doing last night so far away from camp?" He asked this with that grin of his that shows that he's up to no good.

"Since when is what I do YOUR business?" InuYasha said with a glare.

"Well… it's not… but wouldn't it be nice to talk about it with a friend?" He still had that grin on his face and InuYasha was tempted to smack it off of him… with his fist… possibly both of them…

InuYasha continued to glare at him. _He's starting to get on my nerves…_ "Listen Miroku." He said. "Not that it's any of your business but NOTHING happened! So get those sick thoughts out of your head! All we did was talk, ok?"

"well," Sango said. "That's a nice change… You two just talked peacefully with each other? I'm sure Kagome appreciated that a lot, Inuyasha."

"What else would they have done? I don't get it…" Shippo said confusedly.

"Allow me to expla—" SMACK!

Miroku now lay, twitching painfully, on the ground with a lump on his head. "I… I'm just trying to be helpful and clue Shippo in on what we're talking about! Stop hurting me!"

"If you want to be helpful then STOP TRYING TO BE HELPFUL!" Sango said angrily.

"Hey!" InuYasha said fiercely but quietly, "Be quiet! Kagome's still sleepin' so… what?"

His three companions were staring strangely at him again.

"Umm… I'm already awake."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. Surely enough she was awake and looking up at him.

"Umm… Good morning?" She said a smile. It was a sheepish smile ((A/N: lol, Kagome's a sheep)) But it still made InuYasha feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

InuYasha blushed and looked away. He mumbled a 'good morning' and (once again) found the ground very interesting. Memories from the night before started to flood his mind and he blushed more.

_**FlashBacks**_

"Kagome… Why don't you just stay here in the feudal era with me? Y… You wouldn't have to worry about school or tests… You could just stay here with me and Shippo…. And Miroku and Sango… what'd you say?" His voice seemed to have so much hopefulness in it. _Please.._ he thought._ Please Kagome… say you'll stay with me…_

Kagome stared back into InuYasha's eyes.

……………….

"InuYasha…" she said slowly. "I would love to stay here with you more than anything…"

A smile began to form on InuYasha's face. _She's gonna stay!_

"But…" she continued.

InuYasha's smile disappeared.

"But I can't do that… My family is in my time. I can't leave them.."

……………….

"I don't want you to leave… I never wanted you to leave… that's why I always got angry when you left…" he looked up at Kagome with a very sad look in his eyes. "Please Kagome? Don't leave…"

……………….

"InuYasha… I didn't know that you felt that way… I'm glad you told me"

_**End of FlashBacks**_

_Did I really say all of that? Did that really happen or was it a dream?"_

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. "ya?"

"Could I talk to you? …About last night?" she seemed like she really wanted to talk about this. InuYasha couldn't say no to that hopeful look on her face.

They started to walk away. Then InuYasha and Kagome both stopped, turned around, and glared at a certain monk who was trying to follow them. "We didn't invite you." They said coldly. Then started to walk away again. Miroku started to follow but was held back by sango.

"Let them have their time alone. Besides I have some things for you to do for me." She said.

"Really? Like what?"

She handed him some bath supplies. "Go clean up your act… and take a bath too. You smell awful…" ((A/N: - I'm sorry. I know that was a bad pun but I couldn't help it!))

Shippo sweatdropped. _Geeze… I would've thought that Sango could think of something a little more clever…"_

Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha were still walking. They had distanced themselves from the campsite even more and were far enough away from the others so they wouldn't have to worry about being heard.

"soo… what did you want to talk about…?" InuYasha asked.

"Well… About what you said… when you said that you didn't want me to leave.. and you asked if I wanted to stay here in the feudal era with you… Did you mean that?"

Inuyasha blushed fiercely and looked away. He mumbled a 'yes' in reply and Kagome smiled at him and continued.

"Good. Because I meant what I said about staying here forever if I could…"

InuYasha also smiled and looked at Kagome._ I have to tell her. She should know how I feel about her…_ "Kagome, I…I…" _No… I can't tell her yet… It's not the right time_

"You…"

"I love……….. ramen…"

Kagome sweatdropped and looked at him strangely. "You love… ramen…" she giggled. "Well… ok" _Did he just replace me with ramen_:blush: _Oh well… I'll give him an "E" for effort… at least he tried to tell me…_

InuYasha blushed a deeper shade of red. _I love ramen? That's all I can come up with at the last minute? God I'm a moron…"_

With that said they turned around and walked back to their campsite. Kagome had said what she wanted to and felt happy knowing that InuYasha almost told her what she wanted so much to hear from him.

InuYasha, on the other hand, felt like a complete moron. _'I love ramen'? What the crap… _:sigh: _I'll tell her later… Now isn't the time to tell her…_


	4. No Time Like the Present

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER FOUR- No Time Like the Present**

Later on that day, the group of companions had reached Kaede's village. They were all at Kaede's hut, just sitting around. Miroku and Sango were busily talking, Shippo and Kilala were sleeping peacefully in the shade of a small tree, and InuYasha and Kagome were outside. (InuYasha sitting in a tree and Kagome packing her things to go home.)

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?" InuYasha asked from his perch in a tree.

"I'm leaving to go home now… Do you want to come with me? I'll be there for two or three days…"

InuYasha considered this. _That might be kindda nice… jus' me an' Kagome…_ "Feh… Ya sure I'll go with you. You'll need me there later anyway 'cause you'll probably get in trouble and'll need my help…" he said this in his normal rude manner so that Sango and Miroku wouldn't think that he was happy to go with.

But Miroku still put on a happy face and waved as they left and said "Have fun you two!"

Soon after saying that Sango looked at him and said, "get those sick thoughts out of your head! …:sigh: Why'd I even marry you in the first place?"

"Because I'm just so adorable of course!" Miroku answered with a smile.

Sango rolled her eyes and playfully said, "heh.. ya… I guess you are…"

"Hey! What do you mean by that? I'm cute… aren't I?"

"Of course you are! Now go help Kaede sweep inside her house."

":sigh: yes dear…"

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile InuYasha and Kagome had reached the well and had jumped down. Now they were in the present era. InuYasha let Kagome climb onto his back and then he leapt out of the well. Kagome got off of him and then they began to walk to her house. They were met half way there by Kagome's little brother, Sota, who was playing with a soccer ball outside.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" The 7-year-old boy yelled as he ran to greet them. He hugged his sister quickly and then he hugged InuYasha, who looked slightly uncomfortable being hugged by a small child.

"Come on, InuYasha! I wanna show you a new video game I got! Then I can show you my pokemon cards! I'll teach you how to play the card game for them and then I'll show you some other games I have for Gamecube! It'll be fun and—"

He grabbed InuYasha's hand and began to drag him in the direction of their home as he continued to ramble on and on. InuYasha was very confused by this point.

_What the hell's a gamecube?_ He wondered.

"Sota…!" Kagome said trying to hold back her laughter. "Hold on! Let InuYasha go inside first! Besides, he probably has no idea what you're talking about…"

"You got that right…" InuYasha mumbled as Sota let go of his hand.

As they entered the house, Sota was still talking excitedly about what he wanted to show InuYasha. Mrs. Higarashi walked to the front door to see what was going on.

"What's going o—oh hello Kagome! I didn't know you were coming home today! And you brought InuYasha with you! How nice… Would you two like some ramen?"

Inuyasha's mouth began to water at the thought of eating ramen. Mrs. Higarashi smiled when she saw a wave of happiness appear on InuYasha's face. Kagome giggled. "Thanks Mom. That'd be great!"

She began to lead InuYasha upstairs. "Oh and is it ok if InuYasha stays here until I go back to the feudal era?"

"Of course it is! He can sleep in So—"

A look of horror spread across InuYasha's face. _Oh God.. don't make me sleep in the little runt's room! He'll annoy the hell outta me!_

"errr… he can sleep on the couch bed…"

A look of relief appeared on his face. _Thank You!…. wait.. what's a couch bed?_

"Kagome? What's a—"

"Alright Mom. Thanks! Call us when the ramen is ready, ok?"

"Alright dear."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. She began to put her things away and InuYasha went and sat on her bed and watched.

_I like this room… It smells like Kagome…_

Kagome's cat, Buyo, wandered into the room and saw InuYasha. He walked over to the bed and jumped onto it. He lazy curled up next to Inuyasha and began to purr. InuYasha lazily began to scratch Buyo's ears as he waited for Kagome to finish unpacking.

"Kagome why do ya hafta bring so much crap with you all the time?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not 'crap' I need all these things."

"For what?"

"Well I need my homework… our food… blankets… a hair brush…"

"whatever…"

"Kagome? Why're you boring InuYasha to death?" Sota asked as he walked into the room.

"hey… it's not my fault he has a small attention span."

"Hey!"

"what? It's true."

"Ya? And your point is…?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "You're a real idiot sometimes…"

"Feh..."

"Kagome…! InuYasha…!" a voice yelled from downstairs. "Your ramen is ready!"

InuYasha immediately jumped up and ran to the door. He stopped and waited (impatiently) for Kagome. "Kagome….! Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses… I'm almost done just lemme put this in my closet."

"What horses?"

":sigh: nevermind….." --'

……………………………………………

After eating their ramen, Mrs. Higarashi left with Sota. They had to go pick up Grandpa and then meet some friends for dinner. Kagome didn't know the people they were going to go with and they only had a son that was Sota's age so she and Inuyasha decided to stay at the house. Mrs. Higarashi said she would say that Kagome couldn't come because she had a friend over. And so they left, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone at Higarashi shrine. ((A/N: bow chicka wow wow))

It was about two hours later and Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished watching Aladdin ((A/N: the first one)) and InuYasha found it pretty funny. Especially when they say things in the backround. Like at the part where Jasmin is on the balcony with 'Prince Ali' and the tiger goes over to him and he's like 'Good kitty… nice kitty…' and then in the backround he says 'take off your clothes…' he found that funny and he began to laugh. Kagome didn't hear it and didn't know what he was laughing at.

It was getting late and InuYasha was getting hungry. So Kagome made him some more ramen which he finished eating in under a minute.

"So InuYasha," Kagome said. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Ya… it was good…"

Kagome got up from her chair. "I'll be right back… I'm gonna go put my pajamas on." with that said she left the room, leaving InuYasha all by his lonesome.

Inuyasha just sat there waiting for Kagome's return. _when am I gonna tell her?_

A few minutes passed and Inuyasha was still lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice Kagome come down the stairs and come up behind him.

"hey InuYasha…"

"HOLY—Kagome! What the hell! What's the idea of sneaking up on me!"

"Sneaking up on you? I wasn't trying to… You just weren't paying attention. Anyway, I'm going to bed so G'night."

"Feh… ya whatever…" InuYasha replied as he lay down on the couch. He didn't want Kagome's mom to get the couch bed out just for him. He probably wouldn't sleep anyway. He was used to staying awake all night, his demon powers kept him from getting tired. "G'night Kagome…"


	5. Confessions

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TO THE READERS:** Hey readers! Thanx a bunch for all of the reviews! It makes me really happy to know that so many people like my story! And seriously people, DON'T WORRY the story isn't over yet!  It still has a bunch of chapters to go before it's done. And all of them are written out so you don't even have to worry about me not updating! I'll put at LEAST one chapter out each day! Thanx again and enjoy chapter 5!_

_-Japanime625 _

………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER FIVE- Confessions**

…………..

It was nearly midnight when Kagome's family came back home. Kagome was sleeping in her room but InuYasha was still lying awake on the couch. InuYasha could hear everything that happened. Mrs. Higarashi walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. Then she walked back into the room where Kagome and InuYasha had been eating, picked up the dishes and walked back into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Then she walked into the room where InuYasha was 'sleeping'. She looked at him for a moment to see if he was really sleeping she assumed he was and bent down to rub one of his ears. InuYasha's ear twitched and then he rolled over. Kagome's mom smiled and walked up the stairs to go to bed. Sota had gone up to bed as soon as he came in. He looked very tired, so did Kagome's grandfather. Grandpa noticed the 'sleeping' half-demon on the couch and was about to pull out some of his little paper spell thingies. InuYasha didn't care. His spells were too weak to do anything to him. Kagome's Mom stopped him before he could try anything though. She said that InuYasha would be staying with them until Kagome went back to his time. So Grandpa went upstairs and also went to sleep.

InuYasha opened his eyes when he was sure that everyone had gone upstairs. He sat up on the couch and looked out a window at the full moon. He stared at the moon in silence for a while. Then he heard a noise and he looked at the corner of the room to see a pair of glowing eyes. His hand reached towards Tetsusaiga that he had leaned against a small table for the night. Then the shadowed figure came into the small amount of light that was in the room and Inuyasha saw that it was only Buyo. The fat cat jumped up onto the couch and onto InuYasha's lap where it curled up. InuYasha rolled his eyes and started to pet him.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_An Hour Later_

InuYasha crept up the stairs not making a sound. Then he quietly walked down the hall and opened a door slowly so he wouldn't make any noise. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to a bed in the corner of the room. The person sleeping was under the covers and InuYasha couldn't see their face. He carefully lifted the covers and saw the face of the person and sighed. It was Sota.

_Dammit… wrong room…_

He snuck out of the room and closed the door. Then he walked to the other side of the hall and opened the door. He stuck his head in. This room was pretty big in comparison to Sota's room. There was a queen size bed and a lot of drawers and shelves. InuYasha smelled perfume that reminded him of Kagome's Mom. _Must be her mom's room…. Where the hell did Kagome put her room!_

He quietly snuck back out without making a sound. Then he went down the hall and came to another door. This one had a pink doorknob. He opened it and saw more pink. _Unless Kagome's grandpa likes pink, I think I found her room…_

He quietly walked in and saw Kagome sleeping in her bed. He sat there next to her bed and watched her sleep. _If only Kagome could know how I really feel about her…_ he thought. _Why can't I just tell her? Why is it so damn hard for me to say?_

He didn't notice Buyo had come into the room with him. The fat cat jumped onto Kagome's bed and curled up against her. Kagome opened her eyes sleepily.

"I guess I could at least admit it out loud… Even if she's asleep and won't hear it… At least it's a start…" he whispered.

Kagome blinked a few times to wake herself up. She was facing away from InuYasha so he couldn't see that she was awake_. what's InuYasha talking about?_ she closed her eyes as InuYasha came closer.

InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his and kissed her gently on the cheek ((A/N: lol have you ever seen the fairly odd parents episode where Timmy's like 'I wish I had cheeks of steel!' and Wanda's like 'I hope you mean your face!' lol! Ok anyway…)) "Kagome…" he said quietly. "There's so much that I want to tell you… But I don't know where to begin…"

He let go of Kagome's hand and gently picked her up in his arms. He sat down on her bed and leaned her against his chest and continued, still thinking that she was asleep.

"I wish I could tell you this while you're awake… I… I love you, Kagome…I love you so much that I can't stand to see you hurt. I might have thought that I loved Kikyo before, but I realized a while ago that it was YOU that I loved… Kikyo could never replace you. And someday I'll say my final good-bye to Kikyo and you won't have to worry about her anymore… It'll just be me and you… me and my Kagome…

You said that you would love to stay in the feudal era with me and I hope that you were telling the truth… It wouldn't work out if I stayed in this era with you. I'm a demon and I wouldn't belong… And I can't use the jewel to become a human anymore because it went back inside of you… not that I'd WANT to become a human but I'd do that for you…

But I hope that you change your mind and we can stay in the feudal era together. We could build ourselves a home and Shippo could stay with us since he needs someone to look after him… Heh, ya know, Shippo's been with us for so long it's almost as if we adopted him or something… he's been treating us like we're his parents or somethin'… he's always following one of us around and he almost called me 'daddy' the other day… he could stay with us and we'd be like a little family… I might not be the best daddy material but I would like to have a family with you…

:sigh: I feel like I'm talking to a sack of potatoes… I'm saying all these things straight from my heart and you can't even hear me 'cause you're sleepin'… I wish you were awake… That way you could tell me if you loved me back… But I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up… Who would love a half-demon? You might be nice to me an' all but I don't see how you could love me… I wish I knew how you feel about me…"

He rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed. He closed his eyes and put all of his attention on listening to Kagome's heartbeat. The sound of a heartbeat was very soothing… _That's odd… her heartbeat's a little faster then it normally is when she's sleeping…_ ((A/N: not that he usually listens to her heartbeat while she's sleeping of course)) _her breathing is going faster than it should be too… she'd only be breathing like this if she was awa—_ a single bead of sweat made it's way down the side of his face. He noticed Buyo sitting on the bed. The cat was looking at him.

_That damn cat woke Kagome up! How much did she hear?_ Inuyasha blushed. _She'll be angry.. I snuck into her room and now I'm huggin' her… She'll think I'm like that monk now!_

Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha's heartbeat was going really fast. _I guess he found out I was awake…_ She reached up and started to rub one of InuYasha's ears. This caused him to become more afraid.

_She'll start off bein' nice and then she'll hit me with somethin' I just know it!_

"InuYasha, calm down… It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you…" Kagome turned around so that she was facing InuYasha. She let go of his ear and lightly kissed him. InuYasha calmed down somewhat, but his ears drooped.

"Kagome?" he asked. "H-how much did you hear?"

"I heard everything…" Kagome replied with tears of happiness in her eyes. "I'm so happy!" She hugged InuYasha tightly and he hugged her back. "I love you, InuYasha… I'm so happy that you love me too…" She let the tears fall from her eyes as she hugged InuYasha.

"Kagome… Don't cry… I hate it when you cry…"

"I'm sorry… It's just that I'm so happy…"

"Shhh… It's ok, Kagome… Don't cry… come on, you don't wanna wake your family up… Shhhhh…" InuYasha started rocking back and forth, trying to get Kagome to calm down.

After a few minutes, Kagome calmed down and she just rested in InuYasha's arms with her head against his chest.


	6. Wow Chica Wow Wow

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER SIX- Wow Chicka Wow Wow**

Inuyasha shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard of Kagome's bed. She was still lying in his arms just relaxing. InuYasha sighed. He wished that they could just stay like this forever. Kagome had her head on his chest as she lay on her side hugging one of his arms. InuYasha had his arms around her in a protective embrace. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head lovingly as he started to purr softly.

Kagome giggled and looked up. She kissed his cheek then returned to her previous position. She snuggled against InuYasha and sighed. _this is the happiest night of my life…_ she thought.

InuYasha let go of Kagome and she looked up at him. He looked back at her with his big golden eyes and looked warmly at her.

"K…Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Would you… maybe want to be my… umm… life mate?" he said as he began to blush.

"what's a… life mate?" Kagome answered.

"Well, I guess it's like what you would consider being married…" He explained.

"Only there isn't really a big ceremony or anything… We jus' kindda become each other's life mate, I guess…"

Kagome had tears of happiness in her eyes again. "So… in a way you're asking me to marry you?"

InuYasha looked worried as Kagome started crying again. "Umm… I guess you could say that… :sigh: Come on Kagome… Don't start crying again…"

Kagome stopped her crying and tightly hugged InuYasha. Then she looked up at him with a (very) happy look on her face. InuYasha took her hands in his and looked back at her lovingly. He then closed his eyes and lightly touched his lips to hers. Kagome returned the kiss and accidentally knocked him over. ((A/N: yes… it was an 'accident'…. Ya…)) They continued kissing and started to… Ahem… let's give them some privacy… eh heh heh… heh..

……………………………………………………………………

**The Next Morning**

InuYasha had stayed awake the rest of the night, despite being tired. He didn't want to fall asleep and then have someone from Kagome's family walk in on them and see them umm like this… He sighed and looked down at Kagome who was sleeping with her head against his chest. He was lying down on her bed with Kagome on top of him. ((A/N: wow chicka wow wow)) He had his arms wrapped around her once again in a protective hug. It was still early in the morning. InuYasha looked over at Kagome's clock on her bedside table. 5:09 am… The sun hadn't even come up yet.

_Kagome's mom'll probly' wake up in another hour or so… I should probly' get back downstairs…_

With that thought he gently shook Kagome's shoulder to wake her up. "Kagome!" he said softly. "Kagome, wake up!"

"huh…? Wha…?" Kagome lazily opened her eyes and saw InuYasha. She smiled as memories from last night came back to her. She yawned. "G' mornin' InuYasha…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Kagome! Come on! Get up, Kagome!" InuYasha said.

"Why…?"

"I need to get back downstairs before your mom wakes up!"

Kagome remembered their current state of well… not having clothes on… and immediately woke up.

"Oh m' guh!" she said. "You're right! We can't have Mom, or Grandpa, or Sota see us like this!"

She got out of bed quickly and ran over to their discarded clothes on the floor and put them back on. Then she ran about the room picking up InuYasha's clothes then shoved them into his hands. "Quick! Put your clothes back on! Mom'll be awake in like, another hour!"

InuYasha quickly put his clothes back on and Kagome quickly pushed him in the direction of the door. "Go back downstairs and go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok! Ok! I'm leavin'…" InuYasha walked to the door then turned around and gave Kagome a kiss before going out the door and shutting it quietly behind him. After he left Kagome went back to her bed and lay down, trying to get back to sleep.

……………………………………………………………

InuYasha crept quietly down the hall and down the stairs back into the room where he was supposed to sleep last night. _Heh…_ he thought _So much for that plan… _He walked over to the couch and lay down on his back. It was a little cold in the early morning so he took a blanket that Kagome's mom had lent him and wrapped himself in it. He put his head against a pillow and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He woke up about an hour later to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He was still tired but the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen stopped him from falling asleep. Instead he blinked his eyes tiredly and rolled over to see a set of big brown eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the brown-eyed person.

InuYasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and jumped back. His heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily. He calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Sota, what the hell were you doing?" He said rudely. Kagome would probably yell at him later for swearing in front of her brother but he was too tired to care at the moment.

"I…I was jus' gonna ask if you wanted some toast with your eggs…" He stuttered.

InuYasha looked away and sat back down on the couch. "Feh… ya sure…" _Although, I have no idea what the hell this 'toast' thing is…_ he added mentally.

Sota nodded and ran off in his pajamas to go tell his mom Inuyasha's reply.

InuYasha groaned and leaned his head back on the back of the couch as he closed his eyes. _That was a helluva way to start the day off…_ he thought. _First I almost kill Kagome's brother and now I'm gonna eat weird unknown foods… whatever… as long as it tastes good I don't care…_

"What was with all the screaming, InuYasha?"

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked towards the door to the room where he saw Kagome come in, still wearing her pajamas. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Why were you screaming?" she asked.

"You have your brother to thank for that…"

Kagome sighed. "What'd he do now?"

"I rolled over when I woke up and he was right in front of me, jus' starin' with his big humongous eyes… It's a scary thing to wake up to…"

Kagome giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. They both sighed happily as Sota came back into the room.

"Well, well, well! You two are pretty comfy, aren't ya?"

"Beat it, kid." InuYasha said gruffly. "We're busy."

"Busy doin' what? Are you kissing? Hahahaaa!"

InuYasha growled in response, looking very angry and showing off his fangs. That made Sota shut up. In fact… it worked perfectly according to plan. He started backing away in fear! Inuyasha smirked. _Stupid little kid… gettin' in the way of my mating…_

"InuYasha, stop that! What's gotten into you? Apologize to Sota!"

"Feh…"

"InuYasha, sit boy!"

InuYasha forcefully obeyed and plummeted to the ground. He slowly got back up and gave Kagome big puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry…"

_InuYasha! Stop looking so adorable!_ "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sota."

InuYasha scowled, but stood up and walked over to the 7-year-old. "I'm sorry, kid…"

"He has a name, ya know!" Kagome said from behind him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and started over. "I'm sorry, Sota… Can you forgive me?"

Sota nodded and hugged InuYasha. "Ya… I forgive you…"

InuYasha hesitantly hugged back. _What's with these people and hugging?_ he thought.

Kagome walked over and scratched behind one of InuYasha's ears. "See? That wasn't so difficult, was it Dog-boy?"

"Hey, if you scratch my ears like this as a reward, I'll apologize to anybody…"

Kagome and Sota laughed as Inuyasha said this then began to purr. Nobody noticed Grandpa come down stairs with a bunch of his paper spell thingies. ((A/N: what're they called? Sutras? )) Before anyone could do anything he put one on InuYasha's nose yelling, "DEMON BEGONE!"

InuYasha glared at him and ripped the spell off. "How many times do I have to tell you that your weak little spells don't work on me!"

Grandpa looked defeated and walked towards the kitchen.

InuYasha shook his head. _stupid old man…_

"Ok, everyone…! Breakfast is ready…!" Kagome's mom shouted from the kitchen.

InuYasha was the first one at the table despite grandpa getting a head start. Mrs. Higarashi laughed and gave him his breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. His breakfast was halfway done before Kagome and Sota reached the table.

"Slow down, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she laughed. "Your breakfast isn't going anywhere."

InuYasha finished swallowing what was in his mouth then continued eating slower. He looked over at Kagome, who had started her own breakfast, and smiled. She looked at him and she also smiled. While smiling at him distracted her, InuYasha used his fork to take a chunk out of Kagome's eggs, and then ate it.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she noticed what InuYasha had done. He smiled in reply and Kagome couldn't stay angry with him. So instead she pointed off to the side and yelled, "INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!"

As he turned quickly around he grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and was ready to attack, but nothing was there.

"Huh…?"

Meanwhile, Kagome had taken a bigger chunk out of InuYasha's eggs and part of his bacon. She also drank some of his orange juice and took a bite out of his toast. InuYasha looked back at his breakfast to find most of it missing. He looked over at Kagome with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey... I didn't take that much from your plate…"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his sad face. He looked so cute! Kagome reached up and scratched behind his ears. "Oh, you'll get over it…" she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and they continued to eat (the remains of) their breakfast.


	7. A Little Family

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER SEVEN- A Little Family**

The next two days passed by quickly for InuYasha and Kagome. They spent most of the time at the Higarashi Shrine just showing Inuyasha all the neat things that were in the present era. Sota showed him his games and InuYasha actually did pretty well at them.

They went out to get ice cream and Kagome lent InuYasha a baseball hat so nobody would see his ears. InuYasha didn't like the ice cream at first because it was so cold. But after he got over the coldness he started to like it.

Now it was the day that they'd be going back to the feudal era. Kagome packed her things and was about to lift it onto her shoulders when InuYasha took it from her and put it on his own shoulders. She smiled at him and thanked him. Then they walked downstairs to say good-bye. Kagome hugged her family members and then she walked out the door with InuYasha.

…………………………………

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Shippo was waiting by the edge of the well for Kagome to come back with InuYasha. He missed them and knew that they were coming back today. He smiled happily when he saw the bottom of the well start to glow and InuYasha and Kagome appeared.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You're back!" Shippo yelled as InuYasha leapt out of the well with Kagome. Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms for a hug. Kagome hugged Shippo then let him jump onto InuYasha's shoulder as they started to walk back to Kaede's village.

"Hey, runt." InuYasha said in a playful tone. He decided that he'd try to be a little nicer to Shippo. "Have you been waiting here for us the entire time?"

"Of course not! I only started waiting here this morning!" Shippo said. "So did you have fun in Kagome's era, Da—err.. Dog-Boy?" _I hope he didn't notice that I almost called him 'Dad'…_

InuYasha smiled. Oh he noticed alright… but he figured he'd play along with Shippo and make it seem like he didn't hear. "heh… ya I had fun. So what'd you do around here while we were gone?"

_Why's InuYasha being so nice to me? _"Umm… Oh! Sango and Miroku found out that Sango's gonna have a baby!"

"Wow! Really?" Kagome asked excitedly. "When is she having the baby, Shippo?"

"Kaede said that she would prob'ly have it in about eight months."

"Wow! We have so much we need to do! I can help her and Miroku pick out names, and we can go to a village and get some baby clothes!"

InuYasha sweatdropped _What's so great about them havin' a baby? It only means that there'll be another little Miroku runnin' around…. Oh. Dear. God._ InuYasha's eye twitched. _Another Miroku? Even one Miroku is too many!_

"Something wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"No… I just had a disturbing thought…"

"about what?"

"About how them havin' a baby'll mean that there'll be another Miroku runnin' around…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Sango wouldn't let their baby act like Miroku…"

Shippo jumped from InuYasha's shoulder to Kagome's shoulder. "I agree! Sango would never raise their baby to act like Miroku!"

They continued walking and talking until they reached the village. Sango and Miroku were at Kaede's hut helping her with chores. Sango seemed to be very happy. When Kagome saw them she ran up to them to congratulate them on having a baby. Sango and Kagome talked excitedly about names and clothes while Miroku made his way of to InuYasha who, once again, had Shippo on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, InuYasha." Miroku said. "How was your trip to Kagome's era?"

"It was… very fun…" he smiled warmly as he looked over at Kagome, who was still talking with Sango.

"So… What exactly happened between you and Kagome?" Miroku asked in his perverted manner.

InuYasha blushed as he remembered what exactly HAD happened between him and Kagome. "Uhh… umm…" he looked towards Shippo who was listening intently. _Kagome wouldn't want me to talk about that in front of Shippo… Hell… she probly' doesn't want me to talk about it in front of Miroku…_

"Well?"

"Uhh… Nothing really…"

Miroku smiled. "I see…" Meaning _that something did happen between them… I suppose he doesn't want to say anything about it in front of Shippo_

…………………………………

"So, Kagome," Sango said. "How was your time with InuYasha?"

"Oh, it was great! You know, InuYasha can be a real sweet guy when he wants to be."

"That's great! So… are we gonna be expecting any little InuYasha's running around?" Sango said teasingly.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she blushed. Uh _oh… I hadn't thought about that…_

"Oh come on! I know that you wouldn't mind that!"

"ya… well…"

Sango giggled and Kagome joined her soon after. Then they walked into Kaede's hut to make something to eat for lunch. InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed after them.

………………………………………………

It was a couple of hours later and InuYasha went outside to the side of the hut to get some firewood. Shippo followed him.

"Ok squirt," InuYasha said, "You get one or two pieces and I'll get the rest…"

Shippo nodded and got two pieces of wood. His little arms barely had enough room for that. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

InuYasha continued picking up firewood. "Ya?"

"Are you and Kagome mates now?"

InuYasha dropped a piece of wood that he just picked up in shock. It fell onto his foot. "OWW! DAMMIT!" He put the rest of the wood down as he bent over to rub his foot.

"oww…."

He looked towards Shippo who was looking at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"A… are you ok?"

"Feh… ya I'm fine… but what makes you say me and Kagome are mates?"

"Well… Your scent is all over Kagome… that and you've been acting strangely towards each other…" Shippo explained.

"How so?"

"Well… I dunno… It kindda reminds me of how Mom and Dad used to act."

InuYasha smirked. "Heh… It's called love, kid."

"Love…?" Shippo started to smile. "You mean… Kagome and you love each other? That's great!"

"Yup. We're life mates and we're gonna build ourselves a home to live in." InuYasha said as he stood up again and picked up the wood.

Shippo frowned slightly at this. "Oh… So… you won't stay at the village?"

"A village is no place for me to live… I prefer the woods…" InuYasha noticed Shippo's sad expression. "I don't see what you're so upset about. You'd be livin' with me and Kagome."

Shippo looked up at InuYasha in surprise and happiness. "Wow! R..Really! You'd let me live with you and Kagome?"

"I don't see why not…" InuYasha looked slightly surprised when Shippo dropped his wood and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, InuYasha! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

InuYasha smiled warmly and put his wood down again. Then he hugged Shippo. ((A/N:awwww!)) _I guess this is what it would feel like to have a kid… maybe having one wouldn't be such a bad idea… _

"Well, I hope I'm not ruining a 'Kodak moment' as Kagome would say, but we're in need of firewood." Miroku said as he came around the corner with a smile on his face.

"heh… sorry 'bout that… We got kindda side-tracked…" InuYasha explained as Shippo jumped over to Miroku's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" Miroku asked as Shippo nodded. "InuYasha?"

"What?" InuYasha replied as he began to pick up firewood again.

"Is it true that you and Kagome are life mates now?"

InuYasha nearly dropped his wood again. He caught it before it could hit the ground and blushed. "Heh... uhh… ya…" _Shippo, you blabber-mouth!_

Miroku smiled and picked up some wood, then walked back into the hut with Shippo still on his shoulder.

InuYasha sighed. _by tomorrow… EVERYONE will know about me an' Kagome… Not that it's a bad thing, but… _:sigh:

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into the hut. When he came in, everyone was looking at him happily.

"What…?" Nobody answered. "Did I step in something? Come on, what're ya'll so happy 'bout?"

"InuYasha, don't worry about it." Kagome said as she got up. "They're just happy for us."

"Oh…"

"Now come and sit with us."

InuYasha did as she asked a little bit too early as he plummeted to the ground causing the wood he had to fly into the air then come back down and hit him on the head.

":gasp: I'm sorry InuYasha! I forgot! Are you ok!"

"… ugh…"

It took all of Kagome's will power to keep herself from laughing. It was a pretty funny sight. His eyes were all swirly. ((A/N: like in the episode with the Hell painter and he smelled the ink and blood and he looked all high))

"Ohhh.. poor InuYasha…" Kagome said as she lifted his head onto her lap and she started to scratch behind his ears. He recovered soon after but didn't want to get out of this comfortable position just yet. So he stayed where he was and snuggled closer to Kagome.

Sango was surprised when she saw this. "Well, this is new… I didn't think that InuYasha could be so… cuddly…"

"Yup," Kagome replied. "He's cuddly alright… not to mention cute!"

Miroku chuckled. "Well it seems that we'll be seeing a whole new side of InuYasha."

Shippo smiled. He was still thinking about how he would be living with InuYasha and Kagome. _It'll be like we're a little family…_ he sighed then walked over to his 'parents' and lay down with his head on Kagome's lap next to InuYasha. And, without saying a word, he fell asleep.


	8. A New Home and a Doctor

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_To the readers: wow you people just keep reviewing, don't you? Everyday there's like a million emails for me. Only like ten are reviews… the rest is all junk mail… anyways, thanx a bunch for all the reviews! We're at 48, woohoo! Anyway like I said before, THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED SO RELAX! lol! We still have more chapters to get through so don't leave your computer! Duct tape yourself to the chair so you don't miss a review! Anyway, thanx again and keep R&R… ing…_

_-Japanime625_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT- A New Home & a Doctor**

Kagome stayed in the feudal era during most of her time for the next month. And when she went back to her era InuYasha would go with her to make sure other guys didn't get anywhere near her. Kagome got annoyed with this after a while and told him that nobody was going to take her away from him, so he didn't have to worry. InuYasha continued to worry about her though and would follow after her whenever she went outside. He would follow behind her in the trees or on top of buildings while she walked on the sidewalk with her friends. Besides the two of them always being together no matter what era they were in, the two of them had been having rather, ahem, eventful nights. ((A/N: if ya know what I mean…wow chicka wow wow.))

Meanwhile, Sango had started becoming a little bit plumper since she was now about two months pregnant. Kagome and herself had started talking about baby things. Like clothes, food, names, toys… all those fun things. ((A/N: don't ya just love babies? They're so cuuuuute!))

While the girls were talking about babies, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were busily building two houses. One for InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo and one for Miroku, Sango, and their soon to be born baby. Both houses were close to a stream and each had enough room around them. InuYasha's home was in a clearing and Miroku's home was in a clearing not too far from InuYasha's. The houses were about a mile from Kaede's village. Towards the end of the month they finished both homes with help from the villagers. Each house had four rooms: two small bedrooms, one slightly larger bedroom, and the main room for eating, cooking, and all those other fun things. Each house also had a long hallway to get from one room to the other.

InuYasha looked at his handiwork with a smile on his face. "Well, Kagome?" he asked. "What'dya think? Not bad for my first time building a house, huh?"

"It looks great, InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Doesn't it, Shippo?"

"Yup! I even got to help!" Shippo said proudly.

"Heh… ya if you count watching me an' Miroku do all the work helpin' then I guess you did."

Shippo laughed and jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "Come on, Kagome. We'll give you a tour of our new home!"

Kagome smiled and followed the boys up the steps onto the porch. InuYasha slid the door open and walked inside. There was a hallway going in three directions. InuYasha turned right.

"Ok so obviously, this is a hallway." InuYasha explained. "Now if you go the way we're goin' now you can get into the main room where we'll eat an' cook an' stuff."

They walked though a door that led into the main room. It was very large and had a large table with pillows to sit on around it. It also had two shelves and a fire pit to cook with. There were a couple windows along the walls. There was another door on the left side of the room as they walked in. InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his and walked around the room pointing out some things. Then they walked to the other door.

"This door will take you back to the hallway. I made that table by the way." InuYasha smirked and led Kagome though the door back into the hallway.

"Ok umm… let's go this way…" InuYasha took a right and went down the hallway. He came to a door and opened it. This room was smaller than the main room and had a large bed that was low to the ground, some shelves, a large wooden chest, and three windows.

"What's this room, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled. "This? … This is our room." He put his arm around Kagome's waist and smiled warmly at her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her out the door and back into the hallway.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly. "The next room's my favorite!"

They walked down the hall and took a right when they came to the sliding door that led to the porch. They came to a door. InuYasha opened it and Shippo ran in. There was a single bed, a shelf, and a wooden chest. Some paper and crayons littered the floor. There was a single window that had a nice view of the clearing in front of the house.

"This is my room, Kagome!" Shippo said happily. "InuYasha made it especially for me!"

Kagome smiled up at the half demon that stood beside her. "Is that true, InuYasha?"

"Feh…" InuYasha replied. "ya, well I figured the runt could have his own room…" he tried to sound tough and make it sound like he didn't care, but Kagome knew that he did. She gave him a quick hug before stepping back out into the hall and pulling InuYasha out with her.

"Come on! I wanna see what the last room is!" She said excitedly.

InuYasha grabbed her hand gently. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Kagome did as he said and let him lead her to the room. She heard InuYasha slowly slide the door open and take a couple steps inside pulling her in with him.

"Ok, Kagome. You can open your eyes again."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a room similar to Shippo's room. It had a shelf, a wooden chest, and a handmade crib. It had two windows where sunlight shined in. Kagome looked quizzically at InuYasha who smiled at her.

"Kagome, this… this will be our child's room… You know… when we decide to have one…"

Kagome blinked in surprise. _Our child's room?_ Kagome suddenly felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She blinked and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. InuYasha winced and looked worried. Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"K…Kagome? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" InuYasha brought Kagome into a hug and started to rub her back to calm her down. "Shhh… Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome hugged him back. ":sniffle: T.. that's not it… I love the house. I'm just so happy…"

They continued standing in the doorway of the room until Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha's arms. ((A/N: while sleeping standing up, too! I wish I could do that...))

……………………………………………

The next month Kagome went back to her era. She hadn't been feeling well and decided to stay at home for a while. InuYasha was going to follow, but Kagome told him to stay in the feudal era and take care of Shippo. 'He needs you more than I do right now. Take the time to bond with him.' That was what she had said before she left. She said she would come back in about a week or two. To InuYasha it felt like a year or two.

Halfway through the second week, Kagome came back asking InuYasha to come to her time with her. She was going to see the doctor and he said it was important and didn't know if she would be happy or not. He wanted Kagome to come to the hospital. Kagome wanted InuYasha there with her. So they went back to Kagome's era and got InuYasha a baseball cap to wear. Then they were off to the hospital.

When they arrived InuYasha was overcome by the strong scent of medicines, blood, and, he winced at the scent of this one, death. He asked Kagome about it.

"Kagome? Why does it smell so much like death here?"

"This is a hospital. It's where people come when they're very sick or injured. There are a lot of elderly people here. Some of them come here because they're going to die soon. And sometimes it's even little children that die, or middle aged people. So that's probably why you smell that." She explained. "This is where women come to give birth to babies, too. So this is a place where a lot of people die, but there's always a new baby that comes to take their place."

InuYasha smiled inwardly. _Kagome's always so good at explaining things…_

Upon arriving at the doctor's office, Kagome and InuYasha were told to wait in a small waiting room with some other people in it. They sat down quietly and waited. After a few minutes InuYasha began to grow impatient.

"Kagome, when's this doctor guy gonna come?"

"Not too much longer, InuYasha."

"Well why isn't he here yet? If what he wants to say is so important then why isn't he already here?"

Kagome sighed and looked at InuYasha with an annoyed look on her face. "Don't worry, he's here. He's just probably with another person who had an appointment before I did."

"Hmph… well he should hurry up… You're a lot more important then whoever he's with right now…"

Kagome smiled and leaned against InuYasha's shoulder. "You can be really sweet sometimes…"

"Ya, ya, I know that already…"

"No, I really mean it. You're a really sweet, caring guy. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

InuYasha blushed as he smiled at Kagome's compliment and looked towards the door. A woman wearing a light bluish green uniform opened the door and stepped into the room. She had a clipboard in her hand and read it briefly before looked up around the room.

"Kagome Higarashi?" she said.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand as she stood up. He also stood up and then the two of them followed the woman through the door. They were now in a hall and walked over to a door. The woman opened it and they walked in.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." was all she said before leaving again and closing the door behind her. InuYasha fumed.

_MORE waiting? Why can't they just come in and tell us what's going on?_ he turned and looked at Kagome. She had let go of his hand and went to go sit on what looked like a weird chair… maybe it was a table… InuYasha wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it had a long piece of paper on it that Kagome was sitting on.

InuYasha took a deep breath. This room smelled of people that were sick or had diseases. He didn't like this smell. His mother died of some disease. ((A/N: I dunno if that's how she died, I'm just makin' that up.))

A few minutes later a man came into the room. He looked like he was in his early forties and had black hair. He had a clipboard in his hand when he walked into the small room and greeted Kagome and InuYasha.

"Ah, hello Kagome. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. How's your mother doing?" The doctor said politely.

Kagome smiled. "It's nice to see you again, doctor. My mother's doing great."

"Well, that's nice. And what about your brother and grandfather?"

"They're all doing fine… Especially Grandpa. He's just bursting with energy these days."

The doctor laughed. "Yes... he always has been a fun person…" Then he looked over at Inuyasha, who had sat down in a chair. "Ah, I see you've brought a friend with you. Is this a boyfriend of yours, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, I guess you could say that… It's ok that he's here, right?"

"Oh yes, that's fine with me. He can stay."

"Quit wastin' time!" InuYasha growled impatiently. "You told Kagome that you had somethin' important to say so say it already!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

The doctor frowned briefly. "Now, now, Kagome. I suppose he's right. I asked you to come here because I had to tell you something important. So let's get down to business…"

"Alright… so what did you want to tell me?"

The doctor sat down on a swivel chair and looked at the clipboard. "Kagome, when you went to Dr. Tanaka when you weren't feeling well… you took some standard tests, correct?"

"Yes…"

"After that, Dr. Yamada told you to come here to have some more testing done… Well, we found something."

"Oh my god… What is it? D… do I have some sort of disease or something?"

InuYasha had been listening intently to their conversation. Inside of the baseball cap he was wearing, his ears had perked up. _Disease? No… I lost Mother because of some disease. I'm not losing Kagome the same way!_

The doctor shook his head. "No, no, no… It's nothing like that. You're perfectly healthy. What we found out was… Kagome," he paused, "you're pregnant."


	9. Leaving Home

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**To the readers**: hey sorry I left you guys hanging there waiting for this chapter. I was gonna put this one up yesterday with the previous chapter but I wasn't feeling well… I think I'm getting a cold… Anyway, thanx for the reviews again and enjoy chapter nine._

_-Japanime625_

…………………………………………………………………………………………… 

**CHAPTER NINE- Leaving Home**

"I'm… I'm WHAT?"

"You're pregnant."

Kagome was shocked. _How did this happen? Umm… well I know HOW it happened but I never thought…_

The doctor interrupted her thoughts. "Kagome…? Do you know who the father is?"

Kagome blushed. "Uhh… Ya I have a pretty good idea…" she glanced at InuYasha who was also blushing.

The doctor smiled. "I see… Well… I'll let you two talk about this. I'll be in the next room…" with that said he walked out of the room leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

The two of them remained silent. InuYasha was worried about Kagome. _But… I thought that she wanted to have my kids…was… was she lying?_

Kagome just stared at the floor. _I'm not even out of high school yet! How can I be pregnant! Mom's gonna kill me…_

"Kagome…?"

She looked up from the floor and saw InuYasha staring at her. He looked worried and concerned.

"Are… are you happy? …About the baby I mean…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. "Of course I'm happy about the baby. It's just… I'm not sure if my mom will be happy… I'm still too young to have a kid by this era's standards…" She sighed. "What about you? You aren't upset about this, right?"

InuYasha looked confused. "Why would I be upset? I put it there." He stated bluntly. ((A/N:sigh: thank you, InuYasha… we all needed to hear that…))

"Ugh… InuYasha, we need to work on how you phrase things…" Kagome said as she sweatdropped.

InuYasha shrugged. "Listen, Kagome," he said. "I'm happy about this. Especially since you're happy."

"I know… But what are we gonna do about my Mom?" She asked. "I don't think she's going to like this very much…"

InuYasha thought about this. "Well…" _I don't want to get Kagome in trouble…_ "Well how about you stay with me in the feudal era… you know… jus' 'til you have the baby… Our house is ready… We jus' need to put a few finishing touches and we'll be all set. What'dya say?"

"InuYasha, I can't just go to the feudal era for nine months…" Kagome explained. "Mom will know something's wrong."

"We'll make up an excuse! She doesn't know we defeated Naraku yet, right? Tell her that we found something that will lead us to him and you'll be gone for a year."

"InuYasha—"

"No. Kagome please, just do this for me. It'll give you time to decide if you'd really want to live in the feudal era… please?"

Kagome couldn't say no to him. She knew that he meant well, and she didn't really want to tell her mom about this… not yet anyway… This was her only other choice.

":sigh: alright… Just let me pack enough for a year…"

"Umm… Kagome?" InuYasha said. "Wouldn't that be a lot to pack?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess so… But I'll need clothes, food, bath supplies…"

"You don't really need all of that crap, do you? You can use whatever bath supplies we have in my time, we have food there, and you can buy clothes there… Umm… but I wouldn't mind you bringing a year's supply of ramen!"

Kagome laughed. "Alright, tell you what. I'll bring a lot of ramen but you can't eat it everyday. That's not very healthy."

"Feh… fine."

"Alright, good." Kagome smiled and called the doctor back into the room. They talked for a couple more minutes about preparing for the baby and stuff like that. As they stood up to leave, the doctor told Kagome to make an appointment for a check up in a couple of weeks.

"Uhmm.. Actually… I was going to set all that up with a different doctor… at another hospital…" Kagome said nervously.

"Oh… Alright then. Thank you for coming here Kagome. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Ok. Bye!"

With that said Kagome and InuYasha walked out of the room and continued out of the hospital.

"So… are you gonna hafta come back to go to that appointment thing?" InuYasha asked.

"Umm… I'm not going to any appointment…" Kagome replied.

"But you said—"

"I'm not going to make an appointment, InuYasha… I'm just going to stay with you in the feudal era until I have the baby and then I'll come back and tell my mom about all of this… I'm not ready to tell her…She might be angry but at least I know that I'll be able to have the baby and it can stay in the feudal era…"

InuYasha nodded in understanding as they continued to walk back to the Higarashi Shrine.

………………………………………………………

Upon arriving back at the Shrine, Kagome's mom made them some ramen.

"So what did the doctor have to say, Kagome?" she asked.

"Umm... He said that everything was fine. They made a mistake and mixed up some of the files." Kagome lied.

"Oh well that's good to hear. I was worried that it was something bad…"

"Heh… ya…"

InuYasha remained silent as he ate his ramen. He glanced worriedly at Kagome when she began lying, but returned to his eating when her mom bought her story.

Kagome turned to her mom. It made her upset that she would have to leave home for so long but it was the only way. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating and gave InuYasha the other half of her ramen that was left in her bowl. Then she walked upstairs and began to pack.

InuYasha came upstairs soon after. He always was fast when it came to eating… He walked over to her bed and sat there as she packed everything that she would need. She didn't pack any clothes. Like InuYasha had said, she could get those in his time, as well as some other things. And so she just grabbed a bunch of manga, her toothbrush, a whole lot of toothpaste, and a couple other things that she would need. Then after she filled up an entire backpack she grabbed another one and filled it with ramen and a couple other snack foods.

Then the time came for her to say that she was leaving. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where her mom was. She looked so happy as she prepared dinner. She was humming softly as she cut carrots and cooked. She turned and saw Kagome and InuYasha in the doorway. She smiled warmly at them. Sota was watching from his seat at the table and knew that something was going to happen. He was playing a DragonBall Z game on his GameBoy Advance.

"Oh hello you two." She greeted. "Did you come down here for some more ramen, InuYasha?"

"Umm… not exactly…" _Man… a bowl of ramen DOES sound kindda good though…_ he added mentally.

"Mom… I needed to tell you something important…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"What did you need to tell me, dear?"

"Umm… well you see… We found something that'll lead us to Naraku and it'll take a while for us to get to where we need to go. So I'll have to stay in the feudal era for a longer time then usual…"

Sota looked up from his game. "How long, Sis?"

Kagome looked worriedly at InuYasha for help.

"She'll be staying there for about a year." Inuyasha said.

"A… a year?" Kagome's mom stuttered. "Why that long?"

"Well… There's a bunch of quests that we need to complete on the way and we'll be going farther and farther away from the well so we can't turn back…" InuYasha said quickly.

Mrs. H. sighed. "Well, you'll just have to go on your quest without Kagome. She can't just disappear for an entire year." With that said she went back to preparing dinner.

"Mom…!" Kagome yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Kagome you aren't going."

"We can't do this without Kagome!" InuYasha proclaimed. "We need her there too! I'll protect her with my life. You don't have to worry about her."

"It's not that I'm worried about her being safe. I know that you'll take care of her. It's just that she can't just leave for a year."

"But—"

"Kagome, I said 'no'." She then turned to InuYasha. "You can stay the night but then I think it would be best if you left in the morning and went on your quest without Kagome."

………………………………………

Late that night Kagome and InuYasha were sitting in her room. InuYasha had snuck up there again and they were trying to figure out what to do.

"I guess there's only one thing that we can do…" Kagome said. "Come on InuYasha. We're leaving…" She stood up and grabbed her backpacks.

InuYasha looked at Kagome with concern in his eyes. "Are ya sure about this Kagome? You wanna just leave after your mom said not to?"

"It's better than staying here and having her find out about me being pregnant…"

Kagome packed a few more things and then got out a piece of paper and began to write.

_**Mom-**_

_**I'm sorry but I had to leave. I'll be back in a year so I'll see you then. Don't worry about me because InuYasha will keep me safe. I have something important to tell you but it'll have to wait until I come back in a year. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**Love, Kagome**_

She placed the note on her desk before she and InuYasha went out the window, snuck into the well house, and went down the well.


	10. A Peaceful Day Sort Of

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TEN- A Peaceful Day… Sort of…**

The next two months seemed to fly by. Kagome wasn't acting like her normal cheerful self at first but after a couple of days she started acting normally again. She spent most of her time at her new home or with Sango looking at baby things. The girls would drag InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo along with them and they would end up holding whatever they bought.

Today everyone was having a great time. They were sitting by a stream having a picnic. Kagome had started buying clothes from this era and decided to wear one of her new kimonos today. It was blue and she wore a green-blue skirt with it. Shippo was lazily lying in the grass with Kilala who had fallen asleep. InuYasha was lying on the picnic blanket with Kagome sitting next to him. Miroku and Sango were also sitting on the picnic blanket.

Shippo sat up and jumped onto InuYasha's chest. He grunted as the young fox landed on him and lazily opened his eyes.

"InuYasha!" Shippo said. "Why're you just lying there? It's a beautiful day!"

"Ya…" InuYasha agreed. "It's a perfect day to take a nap…"

"No… it's a perfect day to play! I know! Kagome!" He jumped over onto Kagome's lap. "Can I go swimming, Kagome? PLEASE?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure, Shippo. You can go swim for a while but be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll be careful." With that said Shippo ran off to the stream and took off his shirt. Then he happily started to swim around.

InuYasha yawned loudly. Kagome looked at him and laughed. "Why are you so tired, Dog-Boy?"

InuYasha yawned again and replied, "Because a certain someone doesn't let me sleep at night because of her damn mood swings and cravings for weird foods that haven't been invented yet in this era…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh quit complaining… Kaede said that me being a pain is normal since I'm going to have a baby…"

"Feh... It's normal even when you're NOT going to have a baby… OWW! Why'd ya hit me?"

Kagome angrily turned around and continued eating, ignoring InuYasha.

InuYasha sat up. "Aww, Come on Kagome… I was kidding!" He crawled over to Kagome's side and looked up at her. His ears drooped. "Kagome…?" He sighed. Only one other thing he could do.

………………………………………

"What are they fighting about this time?" Miroku asked Sango.

"InuYasha said something stupid…"

"Oh…"

………………………………………

InuYasha started whimpering and looked up at Kagome with big puppy-dog eyes. She looked down at him and continued being angry but after a moment she smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's ok! I still love you!" She then put down her food and gave him a big hug.

:sigh: _more mood swings…_ InuYasha thought.

………………………………………………

Later on in the afternoon InuYasha was lying down with his head on Kagome's lap. She was gently rubbing one of his ears and he was purring. Shippo was sleeping nearby. He was soaking wet, but luckily Kagome brought along some extra clothes for him to change into. Miroku had taken Sango for a walk along the stream. Kilala had followed after them to keep them safe.

_I wonder if he even realizes that he's purring…_ Kagome wondered. Suddenly InuYasha sat up and started sniffing the air.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

InuYasha began to growl angrily as he looked towards a small forest. A familiar cloud of dust began to rush towards them.

_Oh no! It couldn't be…!_ Kagome thought.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the cloud of dust and landed a couple of yards from Kagome and InuYasha. "Hey Kagome!" he said happily. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

Kagome nervously replied, "H… Hey Koga…" She looked towards InuYasha. He had moved so that he was standing between herself and Koga. _This is just great… InuYasha's been really protective of me ever since we found out about the baby! He's hardly let any other guys come near me! And now that Koga's here…_

"What are you doing, Mutt-Face? Get outta my way!" Koga yelled.

InuYasha continue to growl.

"What's wrong, puppy? Didn't Kagome train you to be a friendly dog?" He said with a smirk.

"You keep away from MY Kagome!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

_HIS Kagome?_ Koga thought angrily. "What do you mean 'MY Kagome? She's MY woman! Not yours!"

Shippo sleepily opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he sat up. He yawned and turned his head to see what all the commotion was about. He gasped and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Oh NO! Kagome what's Koga doing here!" he yelled. _Oh no! Koga's gonna try to take Kagome away! I don't want her to leave! She's the closest thing I have to a mom!_

A light breeze passed by that ruffled everyone's hair. InuYasha rushed at Koga with his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga ready to attack. Koga jumped up at the last second and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome I…" Koga stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed something about Kagome. "K.. Kagome…? Why…"

InuYasha rushed at Koga and pounced on him. They rolled a couple of times before InuYasha jumped backwards so that he was between Kagome and Koga again. "Keep your hands off Kagome! She's mine! Touch her an' I'll kill you!"

Koga growled as he got back up. He ignored InuYasha and looked over at Kagome. He took a couple of steps forward. "Kagome…" he said sadly. "That half-breed's scent… It's all over you…" He looked at Kagome's stomach. It had already started to grow with the baby inside of her.

"Koga I—"

"How… How could you do this to Kagome you filthy half-breed! I'll kill you!"

Koga jumped at InuYasha. InuYasha moved over slightly then kneed Koga in the gut. Koga jumped up and managed to kick InuYasha. InuYasha jumped up as well, then kicked Koga in the head. ((A/N: hahaha! Boot to the head!)) Koga fell backwards and slowly got back to his feet. Now that he didn't have jewel shards anymore he wasn't as fast. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Just forget it, wolf. You can't win against me now that you don't have jewel shards."

"I won't leave until I've defeated you! I can't forgive you for what you've done to Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"Will you two just stop it!" Kagome yelled from the picnic blanket.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" InuYasha called back as he leaped into the air.

"I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do!" Koga yelled as he got ready to block InuYasha's attack. InuYasha brought his sword up. He was going to use the Wind Scar. A blue aura started to glow around Tetsusaiga. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. InuYasha was going to kill Koga!

"Wind Sca—"

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha obediently plummeted to the ground and dropped the Tetsusaiga. It transformed back to a rusty old blade and landed on the ground in front of him.

InuYasha quickly got back up and put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Then he turned to face Kagome. "What the hellare you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kagome yelled back.

"Huh? What are you babbling about? I didn't do nothin'!" InuYasha walked over to Kagome, completely ignoring Koga who just stood there listening to them.

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. "You're yelling at meeee!" she yelled as she broke down in tears and covered her face with her hands.

_Oh great…. Another mood swing…_ InuYasha thought. He pulled Kagome into a strong embrace ((A/N: awwww)) and rubbed her back. "Kagome… Come on I wasn't yelling at you…"

"Yes you were…!" she said as she cried on his shirt.

He sighed and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry…" Kagome continued sniffling. "Kagome, you know that I love you and I try not to make you sad…"

":sniff: I know…"

"I hate to ruin such a touching moment, but we're in the middle of a fight to the death, Mutt-Face." Koga said. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll get rid of this loser and then I'll take you home, ok?"

Kagome pushed InuYasha aside and glared at Koga. He took a step back in fear. "Get lost, Koga! I don't love you! I love InuYasha!"

"B… But Kagome…!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna put up with this! I'm hot, and sweaty, and tired, and hungry, and pregnant, and I want a hot fudge sundae! So go AWAY!" Kagome sat back down and started crying again.

Koga stared at her in disbelief. _That was odd…_

InuYasha knelt down beside Kagome. "Kagome… stop crying, ok?"

"No! I wanna hot fudge sundae!"

"We don't have those in this era yet…"

"I DON'T CARE! GO GET ME ONE!"

"But I…"

"WAHHHHHH! YOU HATE MEEE!"

"K….Kagome?" Koga asked.

"WHAT!"

"Do you really…. love… InuYasha?"

":sniffle: yes… I'm sorry, Koga…. We can still be friends… right?"

Koga smiled a little. "Ya… we can still be friends… :sigh:" he turned to Inuyasha. "You better take good care of her, Mutt-face…" he turned back to Kagome. "Cya, Kagome…" With that said he left in another cloud of dust as he went back to the wolf den.

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his lap and just sat there with her. She was still sniffling a little bit. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's lap and the three of them just sat and stared into the water.

A little while later Miroku, Sango, and Kilala came back. Miroku looked happily at them. "So… what'd we miss?"


	11. Kikyo, Snow, and More Snow

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Kikyo, Snow, and… More Snow**

After another month snow had started to fall. It was now December and Kagome and Sango were as moody as ever. They would complain that they were too cold so InuYasha and Miroku would rush to get them blanket after blanket after blanket. Then they would complain that they were to warm so InuYasha and Miroku would eventually take all the blankets off. Then they would complain that they were too cold and they'd have to repeat the cycle over and over and over… In short, it was very tiring for the boys.

InuYasha sleepily rolled over in his sleep. This wasn't good however because he was currently sleeping in a tree. He woke up just in time to land face-first in a pile of snow.

"ughhhh….." InuYasha rolled over and ended up looking straight into the sun. "UGHHHH…" This was just not his day…

He lazily stood up and walked into his home. He was sleeping in the tree so that he wouldn't have to listen to Kagome's whining. Shippo was probably doing his best to keep her happy. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway and opened the door to his and Kagome's bedroom. Kagome and Shippo were both sleeping on the bed.

InuYasha smiled. _Guess I should wake her up… She said that she wanted to go for a walk…_

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and gently shook her shoulder. "Kagome… Kagome wake up…"

Kagome sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. "Inu… Yasha…:yawn: Waz goin' on? why'dya wake me up?"

"Do ya still wanna go for a walk?"

Kagome nodded her head and InuYasha helped her out of bed. Shippo woke up as Kagome stood up.

"Hey… :yawn: where ya goin'?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're goin' for a walk." Inuyasha explained. "Wanna come with?"

Shippo yawned and fell back asleep.

"Feh… guess I'll take that as a no…"

And so Kagome and InuYasha left a note for Shippo saying they'd be back later and went on their walk. They decided they'd walk over to the village and see if there was anything exciting going on there. Villagers were walking all around busily talking with friends or buying food and supplies. Suddenly, a white light passed by. InuYasha turned and stopped walking.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"

She stopped walking and looked in the direction that InuYasha was. She gasped when she saw what he was looking at. Five or six of Kikyo's soul collectors were circling around between two houses.

………………………………………

An hour later, Kagome was pacing in her and InuYasha's bedroom. InuYasha had told her to go home and wait for him while he went to go say his final good bye to Kikyo. She was reluctant to let him leave but eventually he left and she went back home. Shippo was sitting on the bed watching her walk back and forth across the room.

"Don't worry, Kagome. InuYasha'll come back." Shippo said.

"I know… But I'm still worried about him…"

Kagome and Shippo continued waiting for InuYasha to return home. After another fifteen minutes of walking around the room, Kagome got tired and sat down on the bed. She and Shippo fell asleep after another thirty minutes.

InuYasha walked up the steps and onto the porch of his house. He was very tired. It had taken a while to convince Kikyo that he no longer loved her and that he was in love with Kagome. ((A/N: HA! Take that, queen of evil:throws wad of paper at Kikyo: hahaha!)) She eventually understood and they said they're good byes. Then Kikyo started to glow and then vanished in a bunch of sparkles… ((A/N: like how Heten died in ep. 10))

InuYasha walked down the hallway after closing the door behind him. He walked into his room and lay down next to Kagome on the bed. Kagome sleepily rolled over and got a face full of silver hair. She sleepily opened her eyes and moved back so she could see what was in front of her. She smiled when she saw that it was InuYasha. His eyes were closed so she assumed that he was sleeping. She snuggled close to him before falling asleep again. InuYasha sleepily opened his eyes as Kagome fell asleep. He yawned then put his arm around her and fell back asleep. ((A/N: awww….))

…………………………………………

Another month passed and snow was everywhere. Kagome sat on the steps and watched as the snow fell.

_I wonder how everyone's doing in the present era… _Kagome thought. _I hope that they know that I miss them…_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he sat down next to her. His ears twitched form the cold winter air and he sat cross-legged to that his feet were under him and wouldn't be cold. He put his hands in his sleeves and crossed his arms. Kagome turned and continued to watch the snow fall from the sky and land on the snow-covered ground.

"You shouldn't be out here, ya know." InuYasha stated. "It's cold out here…"

"It's winter, what do you expect? And I can't go inside because I'm watching Shippo." Kagome explained.

InuYasha looked to the side to see Shippo playing happily in the snow. He was building a snowman… or at least something that resembled a snowman… Anyway, Shippo had a green scarf on and was placing rocks on the snowman to give it a happy face.

"C'mon Kagome. I don't want you to get sick so go inside. I'll watch the runt…"

"That's ok." Kagome replied. "I'll watch him… You can go back inside if you want…"

"Feh… man you're stubborn…" InuYasha took off his top layer red kimono thing and put it around Kagome to keep her warm. Then went inside and came back out a minute later with a heavy blanket. He wrapped it around himself and sat next to Kagome again.

"Oh so you get a heavy blanket and all I get is your lousy kimono, huh?" Kagome said teasingly.

"Lousy? That 'lousy' kimono's saved your sorry butt thousands of times!"

"Maybe so… but it's not exactly the warmest kimono in the world…"

"Well it keeps ME warm… It's made from the hair of the fire rat after all…" InuYasha stated.

"Ha! Fire rat my butt! More like hair of a duck that's in ice water!" Kagome joked.

InuYasha stared at her confusedly. "But ducks have feathers… not hair…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh quiet you…"

They were silent for a moment before InuYasha pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped the blanket around both of them. His ears were still cold so he pulled the blanket over his head to cover his ears. Shippo walked up to them shivering slightly.

"Kagome I'm done playing outside for now. I'm starting to get cold." The small fox demon explained.

"Alright Shippo." With that said Kagome stood up and walked to the door with him. Then she turned around and saw InuYasha stand up and they all went inside.

Shippo took off his scarf and walked into his room to go color. InuYasha and kagome walked into the main room so that InuYasha could get something to eat. Kagome got out some chicken that she had bought in the village earlier that week and began to cook some of it for him. When it was done InuYasha quickly ate it then thanked Kagome. Kagome smiled and took off InuYasha's kimono. She had forgotten that she was wearing it. She gave it back to him and he put it on.

"You know," Kagome said. "Sango's going to be having her baby in another two months…"

"That soon already, huh?"

Kagome nodded her head. "We still have to wait about another five months…"

"Yup…"

"It'll be nice for our baby to have a playmate… Don't you think?"

"Just as long as their kid doesn't act like Miroku…"

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry InuYasha. I told you before that Sango wouldn't let their baby act like that…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before InuYasha could get up to see who it was, Miroku Sango and Kirara came into the main room.

Miroku smiled happily at them. "Hello. How are you two doing?"

"You could at least wait 'til I answer the door, Miroku." InuYasha said.

"What brings you guys here?" Kagome asked happily.

"Well Miroku and I were-"

"Mew!"

Sango looked down at Kirara and smiled. "Miroku, Kirara and I were going for a walk and we decided we'd come to visit you, InuYasha, and Shippo."

"Where is Shippo by the way?" Miroku asked.

"He's in his room, coloring." InuYasha replied.

"No I'm not. I'm right here!" Shippo said happily as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

So the friends all talked about what they had been doing recently and drank some tea. They laughed, talked, ate and drank and had a blast. After about an hour, Miroku, Sango and Kirara left and went back home.


	12. Yay For Babies!

_Disclaimer: Ok ya I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TO THE READERS: **Well people, this is it. The last chapter of 'A Funny Thing Called Love'. Thank you all so much for reading. It's been fun reading all of the reviews and I appreciate all the comments you had for me and my story. But don't worry, there's a sequel to this story entitled 'After 12 years'. And once I fix a couple of things in that story, I'll begin posting it on the site. Anyway, thanx again, and I'll see you when I post chapter one of 'After 12 Years'._

_-Japanime625 _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Yay For Babies!**

Five and a half months later it was the beginning of spring and both Kagome and Sango had their babies. They both had a baby boy. Sango and Miroku named their 3-month old baby Mushin after the old monk that raised Miroku. Kagome and InuYasha named their 5-week old baby Shirrow.

Mushin was a very playful baby but Miroku and Sango were able to take good care of him. He already had some black hair growing on the top of his head. Miroku and Sango dressed him in dark green clothes. It was a Chinese style top with baggy pants. ((A/N: for those of you who watch DBZ his clothes look like what Gohan wears in the first couple of episodes))

Shirrow, however, was a handful for Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo helped them take care of the baby too, but it was hard work for him. Shirrow was a very fussy baby and woke up a lot at night and would wake up early in the morning. He had fuzzy little silver ears with black tips and already had some poofy hair on his head. Kagome and InuYasha dressed Shirrow in clothes similar to InuYasha's only it was dark blue instead of red.

………………………………

InuYasha sleepily opened his eyes. He didn't want to wake up yet. It was very early in the morning. It was still dark out. But his tiny son's crying had woken him up yet again. He sighed and turned his head to see if Kagome had woken up too. She was still asleep so he sleepily rolled out of bed and stretched as he walked out the door. He walked down the hall and the crying became louder as he reached his son's room. He peeked into Shippo's room and the fox demon had his pillow over his head in attempt to block out the crying. InuYasha walked into Shirrows room and bent down next to the small crib that he had made. ((A/N: lol who knew that InuYasha was such a craftsmen?)) Shirrow stopped crying when he saw who was there. InuYasha picked him up and gently started to rock him back and forth.

"For such a little guy you sure are a lot of work…" InuYasha told him. "You need to stop waken' up so early in the morning… :yawn: So why're you up so early this time? Ya hungry?"

InuYasha stood up and walked out of the room holding Shirrow. He walked down the hall and into the main room. He wasn't really sure what he should give him considering it was usually Kagome that fed him. InuYasha sighed and sat down against a wall. He sat there with Shirrow in his arms for a while before eventually falling asleep.

………………………………

InuYasha woke up a couple of hours later. Kagome was cooking some food-stuffs for breakfast and Shippo was playing with Shirrow nearby. Kagome turned to look at InuYasha and smiled.

"Good morning, InuYasha" She said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"What'd you think? I was the one that had to get out of bed last night and ended up sleepin' here…"

InuYasha looked down at his knee. Shirrow had crawled over to him and was smiling up at him.

"What're you so happy about? You're the one that woke me up."

Shirrow tilted his head to one side and blinked his eyes. Then he crawled onto InuYasha's lap and looked up at him. InuYasha sighed and gently rubbed one of Shirrow's fuzzy ears.

_It's hard to believe how far I've come…_ InuYasha thought. _To think that I'm actually a father… _

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to get some food and some other things… wanna come with?"

"Why? You're jus' goin' to Kaede's village right?" InuYasha asked.

"No I need to go to a different one. I need to get some cloth and Kaede said that they have better cloth at a village a little further away."

":sigh: alright I'll come with…."

………………………………………

And so off they went after eating. Shippo said he was tired and decided to stay home while they were out. So, InuYasha, and Kagome, carrying Shirrow, walked through the forest for about an hour before getting to the village. They hadn't been to this village before. Not even when they were still searching for jewel shards over a year ago. When they arrived in the village people started acting very strangely. Whispers began to come from the crowd.

"It's a demon!"

"What are those demons doing here?"

"Don't worry so much, they're only half breeds…"

InuYasha frowned. He heard every word that the villagers said. Memories of his childhood were starting to come back to him. Whenever he was at a village with his mother all of the villagers would say things like that about him. He could tell that the others could also hear what they were saying.

_Shirrow and I should've stayed home with Shippo…_ InuYasha thought to himself. _If I had done that, Kagome wouldn't have to listen to them talk about us… Kagome shouldn't have to put up with this…_

Kagome looked at Shirrow who stared back at her with big golden eyes. She ran her hand through his silky soft hair and he leaned his tiny head against her shoulder. _I wish those villagers would stop saying those things… I guess InuYasha's kindda use to it since people have been talking about him like this his entire life…_

InuYasha and Kagome stopped walking as a middle-aged man walked towards them. He was a little taller than InuYasha and had black hair tied into a little pigtail at the back of his head. He wore a black robe over a dark blue shirt with brown pants. The man stopped when he reached them and scowled. He looked like he wasn't pleased with the small family.

He turned to InuYasha. "I'm sorry but demons aren't welcome here. You'll have to leave immediately."

"Feh. Yeah? Says who?"

"I do. I'm the leader of this village. I don't want demons causing trouble here."

InuYasha smirked. "Heh, lucky for you we're not here to cause trouble. We're just here to buy food and a couple of other things. We'll leave when we're done."

With that said InuYasha began to walk off again. The village leader stepped in front of him and scowled more.

"I said that you aren't welcome here. Now I want you to take the infant and leave."

A large crowd began to form around them. A couple of the men had weapons with them. Kagome worriedly looked at the crowd of people. What if someone did something to hurt Shirrow?

"InuYasha…"

Some of the villagers began shouting. "Get out of our village, you demons!" A large group of the men in the crowd rushed at InuYasha suddenly and caught him off guard. They managed to grab him and started to drag him away from Kagome. Kagome watched in fear. "InuYasha!" She took a step forward but a couple villagers held her back.

The villagers who had taken InuYasha had started hitting him with things in attempt to get him out of the village. InuYasha growled at the humans. ((A/N: OW! My leg fell asleep! Don't you hate it when then happens?)) He refused to hurt them though so he just tried to push through them so he could get back to Kagome.

"Alright! Fine! I'll leave just Get offa me!" InuYasha shouted as he pushed another villager out of his way. ((A/N: ok my leg's better now)) _I have to get Shirrow and Kagome out of here before they get hurt…_ He thought. He pushed another villager out of his way and walked over to Kagome and Shirrow. He glared at the villagers one last time before the three of them left. They never returned to that village. They continued to only shop in Kaede's village where they knew they would be accepted.

………………………………………………………………………………

Four years later, ((A/N: I'm running outta story ideas, can you tell?)) A new edition to the family was added. A baby girl named Noriko.

InuYasha held up his four-year-old son so he could see the tiny baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully in the same crib that Shirrow used to sleep in. InuYasha had made a new 'big boy' bed for him. Shirrow looked at his baby sister with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what to think of this new person he shared a home with.

"Well?" InuYasha asked. "What do you think of your baby sister, Shirrow?"

"She's tiny… When will she wake up? I want to play with her."

InuYasha smiled. "You can play with her later. She needs her sleep right now. How 'bout you go play with Shippo?"

"Ok Daddy." With that said InuYasha put Shirrow back down and the small boy ran out of the room to search for his playmate.

InuYasha smiled and looked down at the tiny baby. She had a lot of fuzzy black hair and on the top of her head were two fuzzy black dog ears with silver tips.

"Well, Nori-Chan…" he said quietly to the sleeping baby. "Welcome to the family. You get to have this room all to yourself since you're the only girl. Your big brother, Shirrow, will have to share rooms with Shippo now."

Noriko let out a tiny yawn and sleepily opened her little golden eyes. She gave a little smile at her daddy and waved her arms playfully. InuYasha bent down and picked up his daughter and gently rocked her back and forth. When she didn't show any signs of tiring again, he walked out of the room and went out onto the porch and sat with Noriko on his lap. The tiny baby looked around and gazed in wonder at the many things that the world held in store.

Shirrow and Shippo, who had been playing nearby, turned and saw that the baby was awake and rushed to see her. Shirrow, being more curious, got there first.

"Hi Noriko. I'm your big brother!" He took his little sister's hand in his and gently shook it up and down. "Daddy, can I play with her now?"

InuYasha looked down at his son. "She prob'ly wouldn't last thirty seconds with the way you play, kiddo. Tell you what. How about you sit right here and you can hold her? How's that?"

"Okay!" Shirrow excitedly climbed up onto the porch and held out his hands to hold his baby sister.

InuYasha gently placed Noriko in his arms and helped him get her into a comfortable position. He watched closely incase she started to wiggle and he lost his grip. Shippo smiled at the tiny girl and made funny faces to make her giggle.

Kagome came out and sat on the porch with her little family a little while later. She had been sleeping and had just woken up. She gently took Noriko from Shirrow's arms and held her daughter against her. Shirrow climbed onto InuYasha's lap and the little family continued to sit there until the sun began to set...

………………………………………

Five years later after yet another edition to the family was added. ((A/N: bow chica wow wow)) This time a baby boy named Kotaro. The small family had to say good bye. Shippo was leaving for a while to live with a group of fox demons that had come through the area.

"But I don't wanna go, InuYasha!" Shippo protested.

"Shippo I can't teach you the things you need to know as a fox demon! You're going and that's final! You can come back once you know what you need to!"

":sigh: ok…"

…………………………………………

Shippo went around and hugged everyone before he left with the group of fox demons, saying that he would come back as soon as he learned everything and not a moment later. He waved and then ran after the other fox demons.

As he left Kagome grew tearful. "Oh Shippo…" She wiped a stray tear from her face and walked back inside.

Shirrow, whom was now nine, looked up at his father. "Why'd you make Shippo leave? Did he do something bad?"

"No, he just needs to live with fox demons for a while… that's all."

With that said InuYasha followed after Kagome back into the house. He found her in Shippo's room sitting on his bed. ((A/N: incase you people are keeping some kind of track on where everyone's sleeping for whatever reason… Shirrow now has his own room since Shippo's gone and Noriko has her own room and Kotaro's crib is in InuYasha and Kagome's room.)) He could tell that she was really upset. He walked over and put his arm around her as he sat down.

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll be fine."

"I know… I just miss him that's all…"

InuYasha looked at her quizzically. "Miss him? He just left! How could you miss him already?"

He sighed when she didn't answer and crossed his arms as he looked away. "I give 'im a week before he cracks and comes running back here… Just watch.. He'll be back by the end of the week…"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled. _Oh InuYasha… you must miss him so much…_

She leaned against him and gave him a hug. "You'll never leave me, right InuYasha?"

"Of course not…" He said as he turned around and returned her hug. "If I did I'd never find anyone else that's as special as you are…"

………**.THE END……….**


End file.
